


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sirius is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Sirius was staring at the ceiling in his bedroom, willing his mind to shut off and go to sleep but it was no use. He had been locked in his room for days after he had defended muggle-borns at the kitchen table while guests were over. The bruise on his jaw from his father’s punch made it hard to forget about and the foul screams of his mother were still ringing in his head. There was no point in even trying to get some rest.A soft tap on his door made Sirius tense up and he reached for his wand which was tucked away safely under his pillow, just in case he needed to defend himself. His mind slowly processed that if it were his mother, she would have burst in unannounced, waving her wand like the mad woman she was. She would not be so polite as to knock on his door.





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> just some brotherly love between Sirius and Regulus <3

Sirius was staring at the ceiling in his bedroom, willing his mind to shut off and go to sleep but it was no use. He had been locked in his room for days after he had defended muggle-borns at the kitchen table while guests were over. The bruise on his jaw from his father’s punch made it hard to forget about and the foul screams of his mother were still ringing in his head. There was no point in even trying to get some rest.

A soft tap on his door made Sirius tense up and he reached for his wand which was tucked away safely under his pillow, just in case he needed to defend himself. His mind slowly processed that if it were his mother, she would have burst in unannounced, waving her wand like the mad woman she was. She would not be so polite as to _knock on his door. _

“Come in.” He whispered. The door squeaked slightly as it turned on it’s hinges and Sirius made out the small form of his younger brother standing in the doorway, the candle light from the hallway illuminating his silhouette.

“I can’t sleep,” Regulus muttered, his voice sounding much younger than thirteen. Sirius frowned and scooted over on his bed before patting the space next to him as an invitation to the younger Black. Regulus shuffled his way next to Sirius quickly, throwing the duvet over him as he laid down on the bed.

“Why can’t you sleep, Reg?” Sirius sat up slightly, resting his elbow down on his pillow and holding his chin in his hand as he examined his brother. There were silvery lines down Regulus’ cheeks from tears and the boys eyes seemed a bit blood shot. Clearly, he had been crying, but Sirius didn’t mention it, not wanting his brother to feel embarrassed.

“I had a nightmare.”

“What about?”

“You.”

Sirius huffed a breath and yawned before reaching a hand over to ruffle his little brothers hair.

“Oh yeah? That scary am I?” He smirked a bit as Regulus whacked his hand away, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“Not that kind of nightmare, you moron.” Regulus groaned before growing quiet again. The young boy looked around the room thoughtfully as he tried to find the courage to speak up again, this time much more solemn. “You died.”

Sirius was silent for a moment, unsure of the words to say that would comfort his brother. Sirius himself was prone to having nightmares—mostly about his parents torturing him—but, he also remembered having some where his friends were either dead or dying. It was quite horrible to envision something like that, and Sirius remembered being practically conjoined at the hip with James for some time after having a similar dream about his best mate that Regulus had had about him.

“I’m not dead, Reg. I’m right here.” Sirius said, his voice unwavering. Regulus turned to face Sirius, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

“Yeah, but what if one day you’re not? What if…what if you leave me one day?”

“Everyone dies someday, Reg.”

“But I don’t want _you_ to die!”

New tears sprung up in Regulus’ eyes and Sirius felt his heart clench. He reached his arms out and pulled the younger boy into his chest, carding his hand through his little brothers hair softly and hushing him quietly as he sobbed into his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere, Reg.” Sirius said, his voice solid. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
